


Golden Lustre

by hyuniemineymo



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Huening Kai, Fairy Hueningkai, Kai is a bookworm yeah, Kai is unstoppable (and no one will), King Taehyun, M/M, Mates, Porn With Plot, Prince Huening Kai, The rest of the members are there for just a moment tho, Top Kang Taehyun, Vampire Kang Taehyun, boypussy kai, characters are aged up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuniemineymo/pseuds/hyuniemineymo
Summary: So he spent hours drowning himself into fiction, reading was one thing he could never get tired of. Being stuck in one position while exploring another world was certainly a beautiful feeling that he always loved, it made him feel like he was not alone and he could explore the different wonders of this world. Maybe reading is one thing that would keep him sane from this crazy kingdom.orKai the Prince of Fairies discovers his mate is the King of Vampires.
Relationships: Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Golden Lustre

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Song:
> 
> Butterfly- BTS (방탄소년단)

"Gaeun how are you not tired of doing this same role everyday? I am so sick of this system" Gaeun; the prince's personal caretaker only chuckled at my sudden complaint. I could only frown at my frustration, Gaeun continued placing the jewels in my skin and I can’t deny that they really looked good.

"Your Majesty, I have been serving this kingdom since the birth of your grandmother and I know each corner and ways of this world" Kai was tired of the ways of this kingdom. His mother; the Queen is very strict when it comes to her son, she would never let Kai explore the different parts of the kingdom only keeping him inside the palace since he was born. Maybe a part of it is his title, but Kai thinks otherwise.

He never went to a school like the other fairies would do, he felt like a prisoner inside the kingdom. He was sick of it. Teachers would instead visit the palace personally, it wasn’t unpleasant but the everyday cycle of it is tiring. Him finishing his studies and training was the only thing he’s thankful of in this day.

"Your mother experienced this kind of life too, there's no difference between you two" Gaeun added, Kai rolled his eyes at that thought. For him, he doesn’t need to be like his oh-so-elegant and beautiful mother Queen Jung Yeonwoo he had his own identity and he has no will to follow the steps of her. Sure, he had no problem in being the next ruler of their species but the stereotypes of it was so the Dark Ages. For sure his mom would scold him and say it’s the effect of being influenced by human-made books if she heard his thoughts, yeah reading those books made him realize this system sucks and awakened the gayness out of me too as the humans would call it, although same sex mates is a common thing in their realm, human gays had much more interesting personalities.

"But that doesn't mean she would do this to her own son too!" Kai knew himself that complaining would do nothing, but his frustration was all pent up inside of him and he needed some type of way to express it, Gaeun only gave him a worried smile as a response.

"I'm done Your Majesty, look at your face you looked just like your mother 30 years ago!" The lady was completely adored to his face, he looked at himself in the mirror and he certainly looked very ethereal, he was a duplicate of his mother with some masculine features. His skin was glistening like honey, with some crystals placed near his eyes to emphasize them.

  
"The celebration will start in 2 hours Your Majesty, I will now leave you alone" Gaeun left his room, leaving him alone and his thoughts. He went to his bed and dropped his body on the soft mattress as fast as he could, sitting for almost 2 hours just to make him pretty is a pain in the back too.

His mother decided to hold a celebration for the reconciliated alliance of the vampires and fairies. As the two creatures were in a dispute since the War between Humans and Supernatural Beings, the vampires sided with the humans during the war giving the reason why vampires can roam around their world freely. The queen thought there is no reason to have a dispute anymore since the war happened hundreds of years ago.

  
Before the war started, the two creatures had a strong alliance as once the leaders of the fairies and vampires were mates. Other creatures had mates too but only the werewolves could recognize their mates at first sight and the others would have to recognize them through asimilar tattoo, and fairies and vampires didn't have ruts or heats. The two mates years ago were said to be very attached to each other and a lot of fairies till now are still dreaming to experience the kind of love the two leaders shared. But the one thing that was eminent in the two's story is the fairy died a very tragic early death, leaving the vampire alone in despair

There is one unique thing about their bloodline, all the previous rulers of the Fairies were all women. His mother told him that before his birth, the kingdom was shocked to know that the Queen was bearing a male. But as soon as the Queen gave birth to him, he didn't have genitals like the male fairies had. The healers; doctors as the humans would call it, thought that they were wrong in determining his gender but as he grew up he had the physical features as male fairies, but for him his gender wasn't important. The only thing that mattered to him was he would be the first ruler of the fairies that is a male. And i would kill it Kai says to himself.

  
He broke his train of thought and went to the library to pass time. Since he was a kid he loved reading and discovering all kinds of fiction, even the books that the humans read, he grabbed three books to read and proceeded to sit on the comfy sofa.

  
Out of all the books he had read, his favorite type is erotica. He discovered it one time when he was exploring the books that humans made, sure his teachers taught him how fairies reproduce but they never went into detail. With the amount of erotica he has read, he had a lot of knowledge about sex and all the wonders of it. But he himself never experienced it as his mother wouldn't even let him befriend other fairies.

  
So he spent hours drowning himself into fiction, reading was one thing he could never get tired of. Being stuck in one position while exploring another world was certainly a beautiful feeling that he always loved, it made him feel like he was not alone and he could explore the different wonders of this world. Maybe reading is one thing that would keep him sane from this crazy kingdom.

  
And maybe drowning into reading is quite time consuming too, as he heard a loud banging on the door "Kai!" He recognized the voice, oh no I'm fucked he said to himself. He fixed the books he's reading and went to meet his mother at the door.

"Gaeun I told you to bring him in 2 hours! I have to introduce him to the King and I couldn't find him in the hall!" His mother complained to Gaeun "I'm sorry Your Majesty it was my fault" Gaeun lowered his head with a sad face.

"Mom…" Kai spoke with a soft voice with his head lowered too "I don't want to get mad at you in such an important event Kai, lets's go" His mother was restraining himself from shouting at his son, the Queen wanted to impress the King as the alliance of the two creatures would certainly benefit the fairies.

  
"Follow me, I'm gonna introduce you to the vampires" He followed his mom that was walking in a fast pace, as soon as they arrived at the hall he was greeted with a lot of noise and light. Now this is one thing that he hates, people. But he had no choice but to obey his mom and show a presentable personality.

  
"Your Majesty I would like you to meet my son, Kai" he had his head lowered and as soon as he faced the vampires, of course they were pale. But damn why did no one tell him that the king was not old and crusty, no the King was far from that he was so beautiful. He looked like how the books would describe a protagonist, if he only knew the King would be this charming and handsome he would not hesitate to go to the celebration 5 hours earlier.

"Queen Yeonwoo there's no need for formalities, I'm younger than you" fuck he has a sweet voice Kai says inside his head. He instantly bowed as respect to the king

  
"Nice to meet you Kai, I'm Taehyun" the King offered his hand to him, but instead of a handshake the King kissed his hand following a glimpse of a smirk if he saw that right. Kai took his own hand slowly feeling his cheeks starting to feel hot.

The King's gaze was cut when the Queen let out a soft laugh "You didn't need to do that Your Majesty" Taehyun responded with a chuckle "Your son is charming Queen Yeonwoo" and the Queen was very delighted with Taehyun's impression.

"As far as i know Taehyun, my son is close to your age" 

"I'm only 23" 

  
"That would be perfect Taehyun, my son Kai is only 20 and I think you two would get along" what the fuck is my mother saying Kai says inside his head, all that he has in his mind is how to compliment the King without making it awkward between them two.

"The celebration is at it's dawn already Taehyun, you wouldn't mind me leaving you alone with my son won't you? After all I insist for you and your companions to spend the night here in the palace" The Queen suggested, I'm really fucked what do i do. But the skies seemed to have teamed up on him when the King agreed to his mother's suggestion.

"Behave well" His mom whispers to his ear before leaving him and the King alone.

"Let's take a table would you like that? I already have one with my companions" Kai only nodded and followed Taehyun, as he was talking to the table he saw his mother giving him an eye saying don't dissapoint me. 

When he saw the table they seated on, he saw three vampires laughing loudly at each other. This is the first time his mother allowed him to be close to other creatures, how great Kai thought.

"Would you look at that, who's this you brought to the table Your Majesty? Another hoe?" One of them said, what a greeting Kai said to himself. "Shut up Beomgyu he's the Queen's son" The one who spoke; Beomgyu had his eyes wide. "Shit I'm sorry Your Majesty" Beomgyu bowed down

"Your mouth Beomgyu, you wouldn't shut up since entering the fairies' kingdom" Another vampire, rolled his eyes at Beomgyu. And the two began to bicker. 

As the night went by he got to know the vampires and the names of the other two were Soobin, and Yeonjun was the one who always bickered with Beomgyu. The four were very warm to him and tried to know him more, it felt nice to be with creatures or more like friends. This was the only time he felt genuinely happy around other people, he didn't even mind the noice of the other guests and he only enjoyed the presence of the four vampires around him.

The King made sure he was comfortable by squeezing his hand and he would respond with a small nod, although it was a small gesture he's flustered at the King's actions. 

Time went by and the celebration ended, he was sad that he'll be separated with the four vampires, but they promised him that they would visit often to spend time with him more.

He's now in his silk pajamas, preparing to get to bed. When he suddenly heard a faint knock, he thought he was imagining things but the knock was repeated, Maybe it's Gaeun...did i forget something? He opened his door but to his surprise, it was Taehyun. He immediately entered his room and closed the door as if he was being chased

"Your Majesty what are you doing here? Do you need anything?" Kai asked. Are the skies finally siding with me? He stares at the King's figure. He had his hair shriveled, how can someone look alluring in pajamas. He bets the King could pass as a model in the human world. His train of thoughts was cut off when the King finally speaks.

"Nothing baby, I figured it would be nice to get to know the queen's son" The King said and his chest glowed red, he knew that color. It would only glow red when a vampire is close to his mate. Kai felt the tattoo on his chest heat up too, it was not painful but he certainly felt it.

Kai tried to touch his mate mark on his chest, and he wasn't imagining. It was indeed heating up. How come I didn't felt this earlier? Is this a joke?

"H-how?" Kai asked

"I don't know too" The King stared at Kai with an intense gaze, Taehyun's eyes we're deep and piercing he could almost feel it engrave a hole on him.

"Your Majesty…" Kai was out of his words, his chest too felt like exploding and his heart beating fast. The energy between was them thick and intense, he felt like suffocating in the air.

  
"I'm sorry for impulsively entering your room. I just couldn't help myself, and now that I've confirmed it..." Taehyun was trying to make himself look reasonable, the King released a sigh and looked at the ground, the two were both at the same stance. Kai's having the urge to touch the King, it was the only thing that he could think of.

  
So Kai gripped Taehyun's wrist and lead him to his bed, letting a few minutes of silence engulf them while they stare into each other's eyes. I could stare at his eyes for hours Kai thought. Neither of the two knew what to do at this moment.

Kai's eyes quivering trying to focus on one thing inside his bedroom. But he failes to do so, meanwhile the other one's face was completely blank. Kai looked at the King's face trying to read what he was thinking, but of course he failed to do so.

"Do you think…My mom already knew this?" Kai breaking the silence between them.

"Maybe, I can sense that your mom has a lot of plans inside her head" Taehyun responded. What can Kai expect, he's a King. A handsome one too. Kai tries to break the intrusive thoughts his conscious was saying to him

"I don't expect this...Many people said to me that I wouldn't have a mate because of my condition" Kai confessed, his birth itself was a big controversy and it wasn't a surprise that people would be doubtful of his existence.

"What do you mean?" Taehyun asked

"I'm different from other fairies, unlike male fairies...I have different genitals" Kai confessed, he hoped that his mate wouldn't be disappointed because of this, saying it himself was already embarrassing for him. 

Taehyun suddenly smirked after Kai's confession, he cutted his gaze from the floor looked intensely at Kai's eyes, slowly tilting his head to the right while still smirking.

  
Before Kai could even speak again he was cut off as Taehyun motioned closer to Kai's face. Taehyun rising one of his eyebrows to mock the younger. "You're too close…" Kai gathered confidence to speak but after his short statement, he felt like he lost them all now. Taehyun chuckled lowly "Oh really?" tilting his head to stare at the younger's face in a better angle. Kai's face was beet red, breathing slowly while his eyes were quivering.

"Yes, really" Taehyun chuckled again before attacking the fairy's lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, Kai didn't know where to put his hands so he hung both of them in his mate's neck. Lips clashing like waves, all of this was new to Kai but it felt right too. He decided to just follow the vampire's flow, he knows his mate wouldn't mean any harm.

Kai's mark on his chest was pulsating, signalling that the fairy was aroused. 

  
A few minutes and he's know sitting on the vampire's lap, Kai was desperate and eager now. He didn't know how he got eager in just a kiss but here he is; taking his time devouring Taehyun's lips like it was oxygen. Now he knows why the couples in the books he read are describing, it indeed felt like heaven.

  
Taehyun smirked at the kiss when he felt Kai being very eager, compared to earlier at the hall, the fairy was very elegant and dainty. 

* * *

  
Kai was whimpering under the vampire's fangs, every flow of blood that passes through the other's mouth feels like a thousand aphrodisiacs, hell he could even die because of bloodloss and he would gladly end up smiling at ecstasy. 

Taehyun's tongue teasing the spot where he sucked blood from the fairy. Tracing circles and patterns into his neck which Kai whimpered at cause of the lack of pleasure it gave. 

  
"Now, now don't be acting like a little hoe fairy, how would the palace react if they've seen the prince of the fairies whimpering under my touch hm?"

Okay but certainly anyone would be horrified at the sight of the vampire on the fairy's bed, He had his undergarments gone from his body leaving him with only the silk fabric on the top. The Fairies never got along with the vampires in the first place; then seeing the prince; the son of the Queen would be seen being drowned in pleasure under a vampire. Kai's mother would certainly not be happy.

Taehyun's father died 2 years ago resulting him to take over his position, although he himself is not interested in making a harem to quench his bloodlust, he instead used humans till they die of blood loss.

As soon as Taehyun laid eyes on Kai in the hall, he was enticed by his beautiful visuals although Fairies are really supposed to be beautiful and alluring, he could never take his eyes off Kai. 

  
When the queen introduced the beautiful fairy as his one and only son. It looked like the prince was very loved and always pampered, like a delicate flower that would crush at a simple touch.

He hasn't tasted the blood of fairies before but this one under him is definitely addicting, like the finest wine made just for him and him only.

  
"Your Majesty...Please, drink from me again" Kai's lips was glistening and it looked so delectable, Taehyun brought his hands to Kai's face caressing it like a fragile glass he would never let go of, the King continued admiring the prince's pretty face, he would never get enough of this beauty in front of him; he thought.

  
"I will certainly do cherub, but...How about i do it another spot hmm? would you like that" Taehyun gazed to Kai's face waiting for a response to his suggestion, but he only let out a small moan as a response.

  
Taehyun grinned at the sight, fixing his position on the bed and moved down to Kai's thighs, he leaned slowly into Kai's thighs he then heard another whimper from the younger, Taehyun smirks at the sound "Shhh" he responds, he then placed a small peck onto Kai's snow colored thighs and again, again and again placed pecks moving slowly towards Kai's inner thighs.

Taehyun finally found his desired spot; Kai's left inner thigh just inches away from the fairy's pussy, even Kai's pussy was beautiful it was glistening from the wetnesss, the hole clenching and relaxing, desperate to have cock inside.

  
He finally then sank his fangs into the other's thighs, drinking and savouring the sweet, addicting taste of Kai's blood, it had metallic and earthy hints to it but the sweetness was out of this world than Taehyun could ever imagine.

All Kai could do was just moan out of pleasure, he ran his fingers through Taehyun's hair as he drinks blood from him. The king looked so hot while devouring his thighs, he then lets go from his bite and averts his attention to another problem.

"You're really enjoying this don't you angel? Look at your precious pussy, it's dripping wet baby do you have a say for that?" Taehyun then brings his index finger to touch the dripping hole, inserting his finger for a bit then bringing it upwards to trace small circles onto Kai's clit.

"Please...more...I beg you your majesty..." Kai speaks, he was feeling so desperate just to feel the pleasure he has been deprived of.

  
Taehyun looks up to Kai and smirked "Okay, I'll give you what you want honey. But first, do me a favor won't ya?" Kai nodded obediently.

He gets out in his position and stands up beside the bed, Taehyun then unbuckles his belt and took off his pants and the rest of his undergarments. His cock was quite girthy, with some veins popping out. The head was swollen red with a bead of pre cum escaping.

  
Kai immediately shifts his position knowing immediately what to do, kneeling onto the bed and bringing his face towards the vampire's cock. Resulting the sight of Kai's ass up with a cock in his mouth.

"Very good...little fairy, fuck" Lewd sounds we're so loud inside the room as if Kai was doing it on purpose, it looked like the fairy was enjoying what he's doing. Meanwhile Taehyun was very vocal too, short moans escaping out of him.

Kai bobbed his head up and down, using his hand to please the rest of the base that he couldn't reach. He teased Taehyun by focusing on the head and giving kitten licks, then encrcling his tongue around the hole and then taking his mate's cock whole into his mouth, swirling his tongue in every movement.

  
Taehyun felt fucking amazing, but before he could even climax he pulled Kai's hair to stop him from what he's doing, but the fairy was pouting. It was a very beautiful sight, Taehyun thought, Kai was drooling and panting. Kai was leaning towards Taehyun's cock to continue what he was doing but Taehyun stopped him by grabbing his hair

"You're too desperate love" Taehyun pulled Kai's chin, wiping the drool on his chin. "All fours baby" Taehyun whispers, which Kai immediately obeyed.

  
Taehyun places his hands on Kai's waist, positioning his cock directly to the fairy's hole. He then finally entered Kai's hole, thrusting slowly to feel the tight wetness of his pussy, Taehyun was badly restraining himself from fucking the daylights out of Kai.

  
"Your majesty...please go faster" Kai requested, he felt edged for hours and hours and all that was in his mind was to be full of Taehyun's cum.

  
Taehyun groaned "Fuck it" and fastened his pace that was way different from before. Continuously abusing Kai's g-spot like a mad man, the whole room was a moaning mess.

"Good...so...good..." Kai badly wanted to speak his thoughts but all he could speak was incoherent words, Kai looked so vulnerable, so pretty and fucked up. This wasn't the Kai that the whole kingdom thought of, he was a very elegant and proper person. His mother always taught him to be prim and proper, as that was what he was supposed to be, but now that he got the chance to feel ecstasy, a whole another pleasure that he never imagined before. So who was he to deny the dark desires of the vampire that is his mate?

He never regretted letting a his mate; a vampire, heck the King of them to violate and use him like a lowly sex toy. The feeling of Taehyun's cock sliding in and out of him in such a monstrous pace, always aiming to hit the special spot inside his pussy. The feeling alone of the thick cock stretching his small hole, with every thurst forward he could feel their hips meet, the vampire had pubic hair too, but all Kai could think that is important as of now besides the cock ramming inside him, is the beautiful moans the vampire was letting out. With every thrust was a harsh push to Kai's g spot, it was constantly abused over and over.

  
"You pretty fairy, willingly let me use you as a toy, do you want me to go crazy huh? Fuck I badly want to bring you to my territory baby" Taehyun speaks suddenly "I would love that" Kai responds between his moans.

Soon enough, Kai climaxed. His pussy pulsating around Taehyun's cock which left the vampire feeling better than it was before, Kai winced at the overstimulation, as his mate was still chasing his climax. He then felt the cock inside him throbbing "I'm cumming baby, won't you like that? Be full of your mate's cum?"

"Yes, I want that fuck" Kai was still releasing short moans from the waves of pleasure, it felt too much but at the same time it was perfect. Taehyun climaxed and buried his cock balls deep into Kai's hole, he looked down and saw the cock inside his pussy is bulging. And it was getting bigger as Taehyun spills all his semen inside his pussy.

  
Kai lets out a long moan from satisfaction, Taehyun pulled out and Kai dropped to his bed panting from the exhaustion. Taehyun was beside him, his hair sticking to his forehead because of sweat. _Well that's hot_ Kai says inside his mind.

Kai observed his mate's features carefully, he had round eyes, a perfect angled nose, and defined jaw, and what completes his mate is the gleam in his eyes. Taehyun noticed Kai's long gaze at him, so he pulled Kai closer to him "What is my mate thinking of hmm?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"You" Kai smiled followed by a giggle, he felt his cheeks heating up again from his own words. Bringing his hands to his cheeks to confirm that he was really blushing.

Taehyun was still staring at Kai, and oh the vampire was adoring his mate. Kai felt embarrassed from Taehyun's gaze so he formed a small frown on his face, very different from the moaning mess earlier that he fucked the brains out of.

  
"The sheets are now dirty Taehyun…" Kai tried to change the atmosphere between them, it was full of tension.

  
"Don't worry about that, we can get those changed tomorrow and we'll worry about everything tomorrow too" Taehyun assured his mate. 

"Should we tell Mom that we're mates?" Kai looked at Taehyun with worry, he knows people will be surprised that he has a mate, and a vampire too. He couldn't help feeling nervous of the thought of it.

  
"Well, do you want to?" Taehyun asked back

  
Kai giggled "No, I want this to become a secret between us. I still want to be with you first" 

Taehyun chuckled at his mate's responss "You're really full of surprises…" Kai was sure happy with his statement "Hell yeah I am, wanna see more?" The fairy replied.

  
"Well, why don't we?"

  
The night got deeper and along with that was the couple. And by deeper we mean Taehyun fucking Kai till the sunrise.

  
After the heavy session Kai is in deep slumber, probably super tired from the action earlier. The fairy looked peaceful, breathing slowly. He almost looked like a baby Taehyun thought.

Taehyun rised from the bed and proceeded to get a clean cloth from the bathroom to wipe his mate clean.

  
After wiping Kai clean, he got his pajamas and tried to put them on again to the fairy. Luckily Kai was too deep in slumber to even mind. After that Taehyun himself dressed himself again and fixed the bed into proper position.

Taehyun put the soft comforter on both of them, drifting off to sleep. We have a lot to worry about tomorrow he thought before he was swallowed by tiredness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back fellas, I'm thinking if i should continue this into a series so...Just comment if you this to have a part 2...like explaining what happens to them after...also i suck at summaries im so sorry hehe love u all ♡


End file.
